Digimon tamers: Destiny wars (Remake)
by Starart132
Summary: Arc 1: François, Fumi and Jacob must protect the world from the invasion of the digimon. They must repel the digimon that enters into the human world. Friendship shall be create and they shall begin to change. Farah, another one, shall befriend a digimon who says that he's too dangerous for everyone. Thry will have to survive digimon appearance and their fight between them.


AC: This is the remake of the Digimon tamers series. I've noticed a lot of plot hole and I decide to redone it from the star. It will have more increase detail and a few things I didn't foreshadow in the story.

* * *

**Digimon tamers: Destiny war**

**Arc 1: Intruders of Polar city**

**Part 1: Meet an intruder**

It was an ordinary day in the city of Polar. It is a recent and big city build in Canada and already grown big. The habitant of the city is composed of 65% of immigrant, but that nothing very interesting about this place. What is unique about the city is that the city is top shape in the level of technology. The city works with a powerful computer that controls the entire city.

In the school of Saint-Eugene, one boy was minding his business without doing anything to cause trouble. He was listening carefully to what the teacher says for a while. His name is François. He is 15 years old teenager. He has brown short hair and a pair of goggles was over his front. He has blue eyes and peach skin. He wears his usual hot day clothes, a blue pair of shorts and a red t-shirt. He wears a pair of brown shoes. He's a guy who isn't interest with talking with the people and is known has the silent guy.

The bell of the school ring and the school day was over. François opened his locker and he took everything he needed to bring home. He took his book for his lectures, his pencils and his card game. It is a popular card game in the world and François is one of those fans. It is a card game named digimon. Most of his cards are enhancement card that is used to boost the digimons power. He brought it to school to exchange some but he had nothing.

François walked outside the school and began to walk away when he saw 4 teenagers talking and shouting with bad intention. François saw well one of the big bully of the school. He was just a simple bully that François met, but recently, he seemed more confident and more aggressive toward the other students.

His name is Jacob. He began to change when he had a purple dragon doll that he had and when anyone laughed at him, he beat them up until blood came out of them. Since François didn't do anything against him, he leaved him alone. Jacob is a tall man with brown skin. He has black short hair and brown eyes. He wears a black t-shirts with an orange pant. It didn't make him appealing but he didn't care. He looked at the direction of François and François ignored him and walk away. Jacob didn't do anything against him and just continue talking with the other kids. Jacob is a bully but he's smart. He knows when he must be careful and when he must act. Strangely enough, he's a bully who follows a code. No one really knows this code and no one dare to find out what it is. One thing is sure; he bullied those who are strong like him and not the weak.

After a few minutes, François heard a voice:

"François! Wait for me."

François turned around and sees a classmate. She is a girl of his age and a little smaller than him. Her name is Farah. She has black skin and black long hair where she puts some red color at the end of her hair. She wears a blue robe with few flowers on it when she catches him up.

"How are you doing?" She asked with a smile.

"Fine...But I have to go home so see you the next school day." Answered François. He turned around and walks away.

"But...Alright..." She said has François walked away. "I wish you can be more open one day." She added sadly.

François kept walking alone for a while until he heard a sound. He turned around and saw nothing. He then continued walking for a while and head to his home when he heard the sound again. He turned around and still failed to see anything.

"Who's here?" Asked François. He looked around and he tried to hear anything. He heard nothing.

...

"Jacob? You want to scare me right?"

...

"Wait...You are the one who is stalking me for a while right? It's been a week...Why are you following me? I didn't do anything to you...Answer me?" Ordered François.

...

François putted the bag on the ground and looked around.

"Stop messing with me!" Ordered François.

He searched for a few more second before going away. He then took his bag...More like trying to get it when he saw that it wasn't there anymore.

"What...My bag...Where is my bag?" Asked Serge looking around.

"Over here!" Said a voice. The voice seemed innocent and giggling.

François looked at the source of the voice. It came from the alley. He ran at the direction and when he reached the alley, he saw his bag in midair.

"Whoever you are! Give my bag back stalker." Ordered François.

"If you want it back...Come and get it." Said the voice. It then giggled until the sound of footstep walked away.

François grunted with frustration and ran after the person who made the voice. He heard it turning to the right and he turned to the right. After running in a few alleys, François began to be out of breath and start walking slowly.

"Exhausted already?" Asked or teased the voice. "Because I am not."

"*Pant* *Pant* Show yourself." Said François.

"(Laughing innocently)...I'm up here if you want to catch me." Said the voice.

"?" He looked and he saw a ladder and it continued inside an abandoned building. François hesitated a little before deciding to climb the ladder. "You better be scare when I catch you." Said quietly François. The threat was mostly nothing since François isn't a violent person and will not hurt a lot of people.

After reaching the top of the ladder, he entered inside the building and began to search around. He walked slowly and carefully for a while before he saw his bag in midair again close to a door.

"Well...I think he is there...And...I'll be in trouble if it is someone trying to kidnap me." Said François.

François ran after it and he entered inside a room. It was a dark room were nothing can be seen. François heard something breathing so he walked closer to the source of the sound. When he saw what cause the sound, he backed off and felt on his butt.

In front of him is a red dragon-like Reptile with yellow eyes, wing-like ears, a long and strong tail, and carries the black Digital Hazard symbol on his chest. Guilmon is muscular, yet a little slender with big legs, perfect for fast running. On each of his large hands, Guilmon has paws and three fingers with long claws; and on each foot, he has two clawed toes and a claw coming out from the heel. One very indistinct feature of Guilmon is the stripes and triangle patterns on certain parts of his body. On its snout is a black, inverted version of the Zero 's worse, that thing has his bag on his arms. The beast looked at him with curiosity and walked closer to the human who back off until the wall stopped him from backing further. The red dinosaur opened his mouth when he was close and:

"You took you're time." The dinosaur said.

"..." François didn't answer. His mouth was wide open and he stayed quiet. He was trembling in fear.

"Do you have anything to say? I know you can talk." He spoke again.

"W-w-w-...What are you?" François asked carefully.

"Hum? I'm a digimon...The names Guilmon." Said Guilmon.

"A...D-i-g-i-m-o-n...But...That's only a card game." Protested François.

"Card...Game?" Asked Guilmon who doesn't understand it.

"It's...It's complicated...Anyway...Give back my bag I need it!" Said François recovering from his surprise.

"I only took it so we can talk a little." Said Guilmon.

"Well! We talk enough. I have to go home."

The ears of Guilmon dropped behind him and he looked at François sadly.

"Why don't you want to talk to me? Is it the same thing with that person who tries to speak with you sooner?" Asked Guilmon innocently.

"! Where you following me? Wait...You are the one stalking me for a week?!" Asked the human surprise and taken off guard.

"Yes...I've been following you for a while. You are interesting." Said Guilmon.

"? Why is that?" He asked not understanding what he meant.

"You are alone like me and do not have friends like me...So I wanted to talk with you...And become you're partner." Says Guilmon.

"Hold on? Partner? Alone?" He asks. The digimon nod. "Look...I'm satisfied with my life and I don't want it to change. So you have to find someone else to be you're...Partner."

"No...I choose you and it's my final choice. I'm hungry and I've been searching for someone for a few weeks. I have to eat things in this yellow M thing." Said Guilmon whining and protesting.

"In other words...You won't stop following me."

"Yes. And I won't give your bag back."

"...*Sigh*...Fine...You win you little thief." Said François. He's the kind of guy who gave up fast in argumentation when his adversary had the upper hands. The exceptions were about when it targeted something he believed in.

"Thank you!" Says Guilmon with a smile and his ears coming up once again.. He then gave the bag back and followed François.

"Ok...I don't want to scare the hell of the people so I think we have to be discreet." Said the human.

"Discreet...You mean no one must see me?" Asked Guilmon.

"That's want I want. Just like before you've scared me...a lot for example." Said François.

"Alright." Said Guilmon.

He then followed his human partner from a certain distance where he couldn't be seem...after he gave back the bag and they continued until they reached his home. The house which François live was a big one. It had 2 floors and a basement. They were stairs outside that lead to the second floor. It is usually used if a fire happened inside the house but the human had a different idea about his use.

"...Guilmon. You'll have to take those stairs outside. I don't want my parents to see you or they'll let you outside...Or worse. I'll open the door and you'll be able to enter without my parents notice you alright?" Asked the human.

"Alright." Said Guilmon.

François entered in the house and said hi to his parents. He then walked to the next floor and opened the door so Guilmon can enter. He then guided him to his chamber and they locked themselves in.

"This is my chamber. Don't touch anything unless I say yes...There's some fragile stuff here." Said the human.

"Alright...So...Can I eat something?" Asked Guilmon.

The human looked at him and he sighed.

"I'll check for something." Said his partner.

He got down the stairs and walked in the kitchen; he took some food and brought it back to his chamber.

"There you go. Now I have some work to do." Said François. He opened his computer and began his homework for the next week. He typed his project while Guilmon finished eating the food and began to explore the human chamber. He looked at the bed and he touched it with his claw. It was soft and he was comfy. He walked at the bag of François and he looked inside. He moved the bag with his nose. He then made some cards fall and Guilmon saw digimon code on it.

"Look! Those are special cards!" Said Guilmon.

"Hum? No. Those are the game card about digimon. I use them in games to boost my digimon card team and win battle...I don't do this often, but I'm not so bad. After all, I'm a little too old to play this game anymore. I have school and I don't really want to socialise with anyone. I just brought them to school for exchange"

"Those cards can be useful...I have something to give you since we are partners." Guilmon then made something appearing. The chamber light up for a few second before the sudden light disappeared.

"What was...That?" Asked François.

"It's a digivice...More specifically, a red D-Power." Said Guilmon. "You'll need it one day. It's a symbol of our partnership and an important tool."

The human took it and observed the D-Power. It is completely red with a long small, but solid chain than can be attack around his neck. One the side were a space where he can slide the cards when needed.

"Thanks...But I don't really intend to use it." Said François.

"But you better take it with you...Has a gift...The cards too...Just in case something bad happen." Said Guilmon.

This made his brain worked fast and did a 2+2 reflection.

"...! Wait...If you are here...A digimon is here...I mean you...It means they must be other digimon here!" Said the human.

"Yes...I choose to be with you because we are both lonely and I know you need help." Said Guilmon.

"That has nothing to do with my remark." Said François.

"One day...You will need help and I shall be here." Said Guilmon.

"..." François didn't add anything.

"So...I guess that's all." Said Guilmon.

François didn't say anything else and kept doing his homework. Guilmon tried to talk with him, but François is absorbed by his work. Guilmon whined a little and just observe what he's going.

_This is going to be tough...I have to help him with force. _Thought Guilmon._ I want him to become my first friend._

After a while, François was called by his parents and ate with them. When he finished, he brought some food again for Guilmon and he ate happily. François continued his homework until he had finished a big part of it.

"*Yawn* I think it's time to sleep." Said François. He then remembered Guilmon lived with him. "You too...My bed is not big enough for the 2 of us." He said that because he didn't want and total stranger to sleep too close to him.

"It's alright; I'll sleep on the floor." Said Guilmon. After the afternoon, he was expecting this.

François entered in his bed and he closes the light. Guilmon lay down on his belly and fall asleep quickly. François woke up and can't fall asleep. He felt like being a jerk when he let Guilmon slept on the floor but he didn't really trust him. He decided to search for sheet and put it on his digimon partner so he doesn't get cold. He then returned to his bed and felt asleep when the guilt wasn't stopping him from sleeping. Guilmon opened his eyes for a second and looked at his partner and smiles. He knew that his human partner wasn't a bad person. He closed his eyes and think about how helping his partner to open himself to the world.

* * *

This is the end of the first part of the remake. It had more filler for now but there will eventually have new parts. Please give review and comments about this story.

The next part will be Tamer crashed. It will be longer and I will had something I should have foreshadow.


End file.
